Mega Man Starforce: The Final Advent
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: The final chapter of Mega Man's adventure. After the Meteor G incident, years have past since a true emergency has happened, until now at least. A grand adventure, full of fighting, past enemies and friends, new comrades and antagonists, lots of romance (coming from me, it's no surprise). I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: The Final Advent"

**Hi, fanfiction fans, and this is my final Megaman Starforce fanfic. Well, at least for now anyways ^^U. For all my original and reminiscent fans from my first days when I only wrote Megaman Starforce, this is out of the original storyline, meaning nothing in my other Megaman Starforce fanfictions counts for this story. OCs, events, nothing exists from my other fanfics in here, just saying so I don't confuse people that have read my other stories. This is a new storyline, with new events, new characters, and new outfits (yeah, I didn't have a third thing for the list, but everything sounds better in trios, don't you say?). So, ready for the first chapter?**

Chapter 1 – The Return of the Blue Warrior:

In the year 22XX, there is a boy with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and a blue alter ego. His name is Geo Stelar, but he is better known as Mega Man, the warrior who has saved the world multiple times now, but most of them were nothing compared to his three main accomplishments: the destruction of Andromeda Infinity, the victory over Le Mu, and the obliteration of the Meteor G and the Crimson Dragon.

It has been a long time since the last mentioned one. How long? Geo started his adventures 11 years old, but right now, he was at the age of 15. Since the day he destroyed the Meteor G into pieces, things got quite around Earth, but some events happened. Nothing special though. This if not counting Solo, who made a few attacks on Mega Man if they crossed paths, but it didn't happen very often. But the biggest threat Earth will ever experience, little did he know, that was approaching.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Omega-xis, the grumpy AM-ian that allowed all this to happen in the first place: an alien EM wave being that is able to fuse with Geo, in order for Mega Man to exist in the first place. Over time, he changed nothing, unlike Geo. Well, Geo didn't really change a lot either, but you could notice some differences, mainly in his wardrobe.

Echo Ridge, his hometown. It has basically the only three spots he daily goes to: his home, Echo Ridge Elementary, and the Vista Point.

Right now, it was lunch break. Thursday, to be precise. It was the largest break of the week, and for Geo, that meant running to Vista point and sit, eating a couple of sandwiches, and then lay down, hearing to some music.

Geo now had a new outfit: maintaining the visualizer and his Shooting Star Pendant and adding wireless blue large headphones with the same yellow shooting star pendant on the ear parts, he changed the red sweater for a white shirt and a dark red and black jacket, and swapped the shorts for dark jeans.

"Kid, could you get more any other type of music? Gosh, you haven't stopped hearing those songs."

"Omega-xis, I love these songs, so live with it." Geo complained to the alien, opening his eyes and sitting up, glancing to the side where his Wizard materialized. They both had a glare of grumpiness towards one another.

"Dude, at least vary once in a while." Omega-xis barked. "We formed a telepathic link, so whatever you hear, I hear."

"Then listen, not my problem you don't like it." Geo spoke, looking away, pressing the headphones onto his ears to hear the music more clearly. He heard the song for a little while longer, until he felt something leaning to his left ear from behind. Geo, surprised, looked to the side and saw the side of Sonia's face. Astonished, he jumped to the right, eyes showing he was scared. "S-SONIA!?"

"Hai hai!" Sonia replied with a childish smile, but it probably was the only thing she remained childish. Her attitude this is. As for style, mostly was changed as well, just like Geo. She let her hair grow a bit longer, reaching her shoulders now, but keeping more or less the same style. She added a pair of light blue sunglasses to her outfit, which she usually kept on her above her forehead, kind of resembling her visor as Harp Note. As of her outfit, it changed quite a lot: she dropped the hoodie for a short sleeveless strong pink attire, a pair of dark shorts and new black and white boots, which would only reach halfway to her knees. "Scared ya?"

"Quite a bit, yes." Geo replied with a smile, sweatdropping, grasping the left side of his chest with his right hand. She smiled again and he calmed down for some reason. Omega-xis thought it was weird that his heartbeat slowed down a lot. "What are you doing here?"

"Stalking." She answered playfully.

"Hey, you're the singer, you're the one who should have the stalkers." Geo countered, standing up.

"Hey, little known fact, I'm no longer that kind of singer." Sonia answered, folding her arms.

"How long has it been? A couple of years?"

"Yup. Two years, almost." Sonia continued. "Now, I just sing for me. After a while, I was starting to feel almost obligated to sing. It lost its fun after a while." Sonia explained.

"Yup, I know. You told me, remember?" Geo asked, sitting down again, putting on his headphones again. Sonia sat down next to him and leaned into his shoulder, making him blush. She grinned, seeing Geo's face turning mildly red.

"Aww… You blush just because I'm near you?"

"N-No!" Geo answered, turning away. "It's because of the way you're near me that counts." He murmured, both wanting her to hear and not hear it. She grinned again and suddenly noticed the melody of the next song Geo's headphones played. She quickly stole them and put them on her ears. "Uh?! Hey!" Geo turned, blushing red.

Sonia looked like if she was trying to remember something and she suddenly discovered. "Wait, this is the first song we played together. I don't remember recording it."

"You didn't, but I did." Geo answered, making a soft pink blush spread through her face.

Geo, throughout the years, learned how to play guitar. When Sonia retired, she immediately went to Geo, and surprised to see this new talent of his, she invited him to play with her. They recorded a couple of songs on Sonia's homebuilt recording studio, but they didn't record everything. But apparently Geo did.

"Why?" Sonia asked, a bit confused.

"I liked your lyrics. I couldn't resist, I guess." Geo spoke honestly, and Sonia knew that. Both of them, blushing, turned away, glancing at each other once in a while.

"Y-You know, Geo." Sonia spoke, making him turn to her. "Could we, one of this days, stay at my home and record some songs? If you don't mind, that is…"

"O-Of course!" Geo answered, determinately. His blush was visible and strong, but since they weren't making eye contact, they couldn't see it.

"Fufufu." Lyra and Omega-xis appeared in the sky above Geo and Sonia, far enough so they wouldn't be heard, but close enough to hear the two teens. "They sure are hitting it off." She admitted, proud of her partner.

"Yeah, but every time it looks like that, they usually get interrupted." Omega-xis spoke, lying on his side, eyes closed, almost like if he was expecting something.

"Mou… That really bums me out. I want to see Sonia happy!" Lyra spoke, not liking the fact that Sonia couldn't hit it off with Geo.

Back to the teens, Sonia and Geo still had visible blushes, turned away from one another. They occasionally glanced, but they wouldn't notice it. Until they both turned to each other, that is. They seemed determined, yet both expressions seemed soft.

"Ano… Geo."

"Hai, Sonia?"

They started to approach each other's face, though it was very slow. They started closing their eyes at an equal rate. The eyes were then completely shut, their mouth slightly opened, extending their lips slightly.

"_I-I can't believe I'm going to do this… I'm going to kiss Geo! I've wanted to do this for so long… Ureshii…"_

"_I'm going to kiss Sonia? I'm going to kiss SONIA! This must be a dream… Then again, it isn't! How long has it been since I wanted to do something like this?"_

Lyra, with shinning eyes, stared at the two teens. Even Omega-xis took a peek, curiosity taking over him.

Just when they were just one single inch away, something unfortunate happened.

"Hey! Geo!"

Geeo and Sonia stopped the motion, and gave an annoyed look to who shouted. Apparently, the mighty gang was coming in! Luna, Bud and Zack were approaching the couple. Over the years, their outfits changed a lot.

Luna had a little red sleeveless jacket, very short jean shorts and a long sleeved beige shirt with very thin dark lines, plus long dark boots that gave her some extra height.

Bud traded the usual clothes for a black and red jacket, changing to blue light shorts. The jacket also had the image of an ox head on the back.

Zack decided to try to make a less nerdy outfit. He started wearing a yellow unbuttoned shirt, a white t-shirt with the image of a book, and a pair of green shorts, but more loosened up.

Either way!

"What's the whole commotion about?" Geo asked, standing up, turning off the music. Sonia stood up as well. Both of them had a half glare in mind, but decided to show the usual smile.

"I challenge you for a Wave Battle!" Bud answered, pointing at Geo.

"Eh?"

"Today's the day Taurus Fire beats Mega Man!"

"Bud, for the past years you've been battling me and losing every single time. What makes this one so special?"

"Because who build Bud's Battle Card Folder today was me!" Zack came into the conversation. Pedia, his Wizard, entered the conversation as well.

"It was built with the best combination of Battle Cards, taking into account all sorts of powers and transformations Mega Man can achieve." Pedia informed, making Geo feel challenged somehow.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to beat you once more." Geo answered, with a cocky grin. "You ready, Bud?"

"You betcha'!" Bud and Geo ran to the side, so they would be away from the spectators. Sonia, Luna and Zack sat down, ready to watch the battle.

"Bud has trained for two weeks now! It's impossible for him to lose!" Zack informed.

"Geo is probably going to win. After all, Mega man is the best hero ever!" Luna spoke with shining eyes. I guess that Mega Crush was still around.

"Geo will win." Sonia spoke with a determinate smile, knowing Geo would defeat Bud.

"Taurus, you think you can beat me?" Omega-xis asked, as his FM-ian acquaintance appeared next to Bud.

"Omega-xis, I'm feeling quite confident today." Taurus informed.

Lyra, Pedia and Vogue appeared next to their respective partners.

"Go, Mutt!" Lyra cheered. Omega-xis glared at her, making Geo sweatdrop.

He raised his arm and his Hunter-VG glowed. "Transcode 003: Mega Man!"

Bud did the same. "Transcode 005: Taurus Fire!"

Geo and Bud began to glow, blue and red respectively. Omega-xis and Taurus turned into energy which merged with their respective partner.

Mega Man and Taurus Fire appeared, sending off a powerful vibe through the air.

"Wave Battle!" Mega Man spoke, preparing his blaster.

"RIDE ON!" Both yelled, giving a start to the battle.

"Battle Card! Break Saber!" Mega Man spoke, as his blaster glowed green and turned into a Break Saber. Mega Man swiftly slashed Taurus Fire, making a rip through his body, which was weird. Taurus Fire then turned into a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a fox doll. "Fox Fu?"

"Mmrrgghh!" Mega Man turned around and saw Taurus Fire dropping towards him, a sword on his hand. Mega Man quickly clashed his Break Saber against Taurus Fire's Sword, but Taurus Fire had the advantage of gravity and his amazing weight.

"Battle Card! Acid Ace!" Mega Man's outline flashed white for a brief second and he swiftly and strongly swung his saber sideways, pushing Taurus Fire away. When Taurus Fire landed on his feet, Mega Man quickly jumped and slashed downwards, but Taurus Fire blocked it with his sword, making Mega Man jump back.

"Go, Geo!" Sonia cheered, making him crack a smile.

"Plasma Gun!" Mega Man spoke, pointing his left arm and blaster at Taurus Fire. The Blaster turned into an electric gun and shot three electric blasts at the red bull.

"Barrier!" Taurus Fire spoke, forming a green barrier around him. The three shots broke the barrier, but it did its job of blocking them. "_Faiaburesu_!" (Fire Breath)

Taurus Fire took a deep breath and released a stream of fire from his Fire Nozzle, the stream moving as a tornado towards Mega Man. The flames surrounded Mega Man.

"Taurus Fire flames can reach over 1000º degrees Celsius! Even Mega Man can't resist that." Zack spoke, adjusting his glasses.

"But it's Mega Man!" Luna countered with half a glare. "Mega man never loses!"

"No." Sonia spoke to herself, but Luna and Zack turned to her. She had a soft smile on her face, almost like nothing was going on. "Geo never loses."

Geo cracked a grin with the flames around him, and then he spoke aloud. "Noise Form!" Taurus Fire, Luna and Zack became wide eyed. "Virgo! _Akua Uēbu_!"

A water wave flew out of the flames, extinguishing them easily. Mega Man was then shown, bearing the white armor and pointing his larger blaster for the Charge Shot previously done. The blaster then returned to normal.

"Ready to continue?" Mega Man asked, confidence sending a vibe throughout the area

"Don't be so cocky!"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Crown Thunder!" Taurus Fire flashed yellow, astonishing Mega man enough to make him unable to move. A heavy thunder fell on him, the attack harming Mega Man's whole body. His white armor turned back to blue.

"Crown… Thunder…?" Mega man asked, getting on one knee.

"Provided by me!" Zack spoke, reminding Mega Man that he was the one who created the Battle Card Folder for Bud.

"_Ikari Panchi_!" (Anger Punch) Taurus Fire swiftly stood in front of Mega Man, his arm raised, ready to slam his fist down onto Mega Man. Mega Man was still too damaged to dodge, but he did have a plan.

"Multi Noise!" Mega Man's body glowed, and the blue armor turned bright red. "Cancer! _Baburushotto_!" (Bubble Shot) Mega Man fired from his Blaster a blue beam, which hit Taurus right before he could throw his punch at Mega Man, trapping Taurus Fire in a bubble. "Multi Noise! Crown!" The red armor changed to green, the top part becoming orange. "_Sandāborutobureido_!" (Thunder Bolt Blade) He extended his arm to the right and opened his hand. A white hilt appeared on his hand and he held it tightly, making an electric made blade appear. He then jumped, flipping forward, striking down on Taurus Fire in unison along with a thunder that came down from the sky, creating an explosion which pushed Taurus Fire away. The smoke cleared up, showing Mega Man, transforming back to his original form, grinning. Sonia smiled. Half in relieve, half in happiness. Luna had a cocky smile, making Zack sweatdrop.

"I'm not done yet!" Taurus Fire stood up. "Recover 300!" His wounds started healing, but even so, Mega Man's attacks were enough to still leave a great deal of damage on him. "Mmrrgghh! _Bāsākāpanchi_!" (Berserker Punch) Taurus Fire's eyes became hollow and his body became outlined in red. He then dashed towards Mega Man with his punches up high, ready to slam them in.

"Noise Form! Cygnus!" Mega Man's armor transformed, resembling more like a bird now. "Million Kick!" Mega man dashed forward and prepared to use the Giga Move, standing on one leg and aiming. _"Shimata! He's too fast!"_ But then an idea struck him. "Typhoon Dance!" he spun, creating a gust of wind around him. Taurus Fire was stopped, but it didn't go as Geo wanted, since he wanted to throw Taurus Fire up high into the air. "Tornado Dance!" Geo shouted, spinning faster, making his plan go through, and sending Taurus Fire up spinning around the tornado. Mega Man then jumped and continuously spin kicked Taurus Fire, reaching up to 15 meters up to the air. Sonia, Luna, Zack, Lyra, Vogue and Pedia looked up and saw Taurus Fire stunned and Mega Man with a victory pose.

"I'm… not… done… ye-!" Taurus Fire spoke slowly, trying to recover, but then Mega Man interrupted him.

"Multi Noise! Taurus!" His bird-armor glowed and turned red, and his blaster turned into a cannon. He pointed the cannon onto Taurus Fire's face, making him wide eyed and sweatdroping. Mega Man grinned. "_Hītokyanon_!" (Heat Cannon) Mega Man fired an orange fire ball from the cannon and it slammed Taurus Fire from up high against the ground. Taurus Fire stood up and was ready for his final attack.

"_Honō Tawā_!" (Flame Tower) Taurus Fire roared and slammed his left fist on the ground, making a giant volcanic-fire tower rise up towards Mega Man.

"_Atomikku…_" Mega Man drew his hand from the blaster and put his hands together and a fire ball formed in between them. "…_Burezā!_" He pushed forward his arms and released a gigantic stream of fire against the rising attack. The streams collided and the flames swallowed each other, making the result null. Mega Man then felt the gravity doing its job and used another Noise Form.

"Secret Noise Form! Rogue!" Mega Man was preparing the final strike. His armor and color changed to black, his visor resembling an X. "Break Saber X! Sword Fighter X!" On his left hand, a saber with a surrounding veil manifested, as on the other hand, in a literal sense, another simple sword appeared. Mega Man landed in front of Taurus Fire, making him flinch with his glare. Mega Man swiftly slashed Taurus Fire continuously, passing right through him. Taurus Fire fell on his knees and hands, and the Transformation was canceled, turning them back into Bud and Taurus.

"Are you ok Bud?" Taurus asked, worried for his partner.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Bud answered. He looked up and saw Geo extending his hand, helping him out. Bud and Geo grinned and Bud stood up with Geo's help. Sonia, Luna and Zack, plus their Wizards, approached Geo, Bud, Omega-xis and Taurus.

"It was the best battle we've had so far, Bud. Nice job!" Geo complimented.

"Thanks. But still, I wasn't even able to top you with you pulling back. You never showed your true potential to me." Bud replied.

"Hey, if you want me to give you no chance of possibility of winning, you got it." Geo spoke, putting his hands behind his head.

"I didn't mean that!" Bud quickly changed his mind, since he would actually like to be able to beat Mega Man and not lose with a single Black End Galaxy or Red Gaia Eraser to the face.

"I knew you would win, Mega Man!" Luna spoke. Apparently her fangirling over the years grew up with her. But still, Geo knew she was a genuine friend. "I mean, good job." Luna corrected, being conscious about her attitude. It spread a chuckle throughout the crowd.

"Nice job, Mutt. You defeated the Cow."

"Lyra, what the hell is up with those nicknames?" Omega-xis and Taurus asked in unison, sweatdropping, not feeling the best sensation ever every time they heard those nicknames.

"Don't worry Bud. Me and Pedia will create an even better Battle Card folder!" Zack spoke, adjusting his glasses, which shined with the reflection of the sunlight.

In the middle of the random talking, Sonia managed to pull Geo out of there. "I knew you were going to win."

"Thanks…" geo then blushed, remembering something. "Umm, Sonia, about what we were doing before…"

Sonia blushed and looked away in embarrassement. Her smile showed she was nervous, and she poked her index fingers together. "Y-Yeah…?"

"I mean, if you'd like to, we could-"

A loud explosion sound came from the middle of Echo Ridge, making the teens and EM beings turn to its origin.

"What was that?!" Vogue asked, panicking.

"If I'm correct, that was an explosion." Pedia answered, analyzing the sound.

"Sonia! Bud!"

"Hai!" the two of them agreed with Geo and they all drew their arms, showing their Hunter-VGs.

"Transcode 003: Mega Man!"

"Transcode 004: Harp Note!"

"Transcode 005: Taurus Fire!"

Omega-xis, Lyra and Taurus appeared and fused with Geo, Sonia and Bud respectively, forming Mega Man, Harp Note and Taurus Fire. It had been a while since the three of them stood together. They dashed out to the origin of the explosion. Luna and Zack followed them, but keeping a certain distance. It had been a while since they last stood like this. But it certainly would lead to a much greater danger than they expected.

**Hope you liked the first chapter ^^ It's been a while since I last wrote here, but it's because of school and all that stuff. Not to mention, I might have a chance of publishing a manga! In a magazine, but still. And I still have to be accepted, but long story short: chapters will come but a lot later than usual. Please review if you like this start and I hope you continue reading ^^**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: The Final Advent"

**The second chapter is right here. I hope you all enjoyed it just like you enjoyed the first chapter (well, at least according to what my reviews say). Have a good reading ^^**

Chapter 2 – The Pawn for the War of Destruction:

Mega Man, Harp Note, and Taurus Fire quickly arrived at Echo Ridge, and what they saw was nothing like the past crisis of the famous City. The Battle Card Shop was on fire (and somehow, luckily, no one was hurt).

"Who did this?" Mega man wondered, as his Hunter-VG assumed the Buster form, ready to enter action whenever needed. Taurus Fire breathe din and consumed the flames, stopping the fire from spreading.

"So you three are from the Satella Police?"

"Who said that?!" Harp Note demanded to know, preparing her guitar, Lyra glaring. Taurus Fire bumped his fists together, also ready for a fight.

"Whoa, calm down your weapons." An EM Wave Warrior appeared out of thin air, surprising Mega Man and the others. The warrior had a black and white armor, resembling one of a knight, yet looking futuristic in a way of sense. He held a single double edged sword, which seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary. His skin was pale and his spiky hair was dark, the only color on his body being his red eyes.

"Who are you? What are your intentions?" Mega Man asked, deciding to go by a peaceful approach. After all, being of the Satella Police, fighting would be only the last resort.

"Me? Oh, I'm War Pawn, also known as Pawn of Trash, Pawn of War, the list can go on. And my intentions? Just as any Pawn is supposed to do, I'm here to start-" War Pawn suddenly reappeared, right in front of Harp Note, making her flinch. "-war." He suddenly punched her stomach, literally making her fly away towards a building. Mega Man was so furious that he didn't think straight and simply rushed against War Pawn, but he disappeared, making Mega man crash into Taurus Fire.

"Mega, calm down!" Taurus Fire noticed how furious Mega Man was and held him down. Even if Mega Man was strong, Taurus Fire strong grip managed to hold him. Plus the fact that Mega Man wasn't thinking straight helped him out a bit.

"Let me go, Taurus Fire! Go help Harp Note! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Mega Man yelled, breaking free from Taurus Fire's grip. Taurus Fire decided to do as Mega Man indicated and went to check on Harp Note.

"Well, well, it seems I hit a nerve."

"Destroy Upper!" Mega Man's left hand turned into a fist-shaped glove and made a swift uppercut, but War Pawn dodged with a simple backwards dash, not a big distance from Mega Man, whose eyes were even becoming red.

"My, my, you seem rather annoyed. You pissed that I hit your little girlfriend?"

"No one…"

"Eh?" War Pawn mockingly put his hand behind his ear, like he was trying to hear Mega man closesly.

"No one hurts Sonia RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Mega Man's Destroy Upper turned into an Axe, dashing at an amazing speed, slashing War Pawn with amazing speed, shoving him away. "_Gyarakushī Adobansu: Jaianto Akkusu_." (Galaxy Advanced: Giant Axe) Mega Man spoke, calm yet hinting fury. His eyes showed a hint of red and he glared at War Pawn, in a battle stance.

War Pawn help his stomach, groaning in pain, but recovered quickly, seeing a large scar on his stomach, and some blood on his hand, but not enough to be dangerous.

"Hehe. You're not easy to beat when angry. I like it!" War Pawn drew his double-edged sword and dashed towards Mega Man, who defended himself with the abnormally large axe, and the weapons clashed. They began a swordfight, and Mega Man began to feel adrenaline rushing through his entire body. He was… having fun.

"_This feeling… Omega-xis, is this…?"_

"_Yup! I'm getting fired up too, kid!"_

"_This is like when we battled Sirius! Apollo Flame! Even Rogue!"_

The thoughts of the two fused partners made Mega Man show a small grin, but he was still pissed. They continued to swordfight, until Mega man heard the warning.

"Dodge!"

The two voices warned. Mega Man jumped up, making War Pawn wide eyed.

"_Faiaburesu_!" (Fire Breath!)

"_Mashingansutoringu_!" (Machine Gun String!)

Harp Note pointed the top of her guitar and pressed the controls, firing three energy thin beams resembling guitar strings, which enveloped War Pawn's body, trapping him. Taurus Fire then took a deep breath and released a large stream of red-yellow fire, enveloping War Pawn. Mega Man then landed near his friends, smiling.

"Sonia, you're ok?"

"Yeah. Well, my stomach hurts a bit, but besides that, I'm okay."

"You two should stop flirting." Mega man and Harp Note blushed and yell.

"WE'RE NOT FLIRTING!" After Taurus Fire sweatdropped, they saw War Pawn destroy the strings and making the fire dissipate just by spreading his arms.

"You should keep your head in the battle."

"Transcode 011: Wolf Woods!"

All the warriors turned to the origin of the sound, which was right behind the three Satella Police Officers. Then, a leaping wolf humanoid warrior with long sharp claws made a down cut against War Pawn's body, pushing his body down, making him bent over. Then, the wolf slashed upwards, pushing War Pawn into the air, and then jumped.

"_Toripurukurosu_!" (Triple Cross) The wolf jumped and slashed War Pawn with both of his large claws in an 'X' fashion, leaving marking that resebled three 'X's above one another, sending War Pawn towards the remains of the Battle Card Shop. The wolf landed on his feet and turned to Mega Man. "My blood is boiling."

"Wolf Woods!" Mega Man spoke, approaching his colleague, followed by Harp Note and Taurus Fire. They all greeted each other, but then a sound similar to crash came from the store. They looked behind and saw War Pawn jumping up towards an amazing height, leaving behind him a trail of dust. He changed his EM frequency, teleporting to in front of the warriors, a certain distance, about 3 yards.

"Now this is becoming interesting!"

"Break Saber X!" Mega Man quickly dashed towards War Pawn, extending his left arm over his right shoulder. His hand became a purple light spike surrounded by a blue spiraling stream of energy around it. He quickly slashed War Pawn, but he deflected the attack easily by using his double edged sword, pushing Mega Man back. Taurus Fire quickly dropped in, trying to punch the opponent into the ground, but War Pawn swiftly dashed the attack with a rapid motion backwards.

Wolf Woods appeared behind him via EM Frequency Change and tried to make an Upper Claw attack, but War Pawn managed to block his arm from moving by placing his sword between Wolf Woods's claws and chin, making him stop moving or he would be injured. Mega Man used the Sword Battle Card twice, replacing Break Saber with simple swords. He moved forward, trying to attack War Pawn, but he turned and blocked the attack with his foot, making Mega Man lose his balance and stop moving. War Pawn then ran forward, using Wolf Woods as a support and kicking up his sword, landing on Mega man's shoulders. Harp Note jumped from where she was standing and used her Pulse Song attack, playing the strings of her guitar, sending a heart shaped wave towards War Pawn, but he easily destroyed it by swinging his sword, which he caught in the meantime, and a swift slash made its job. For the swing, War Pawn had to spin and face the opposite direction, but still standing on Mega Man's shoulders. Mega Man bent his knees, lowering the height of War Pawn. In surprise, Taurus Fire punched War Pawn, but the opponent blocked with the side of his sword, and he jumped back, making a backflip, kicking Wolf Woods's face, so he would step back. War Pawn struck Mega Man, but his attack was blocked by the two swords. Wolf Woods tried to slash the antagonist from behind, but a swift turn blocked the claws from striking the soldier.

"Jet Attack! _Gyarakushīadobansu: Harikēndansu_!" (Galaxy Advance: Hurricane Dance) Mega Man's swords turned into energy that entered his body and he sprang up, spinning wildly. After a couple seconds, and hurricane formed around the area, sucking up War Pawn while the others managed to escape via EM Frequency Change. The strong winds made War Pawn let go of his sword and the spinning air made slashes around his body. "Freezing Knuckle!" Mega Man's left hand turned into a blue punching glove, which he used to punch War Pawn, freezing his body. "Omega-xis!"

"On it!" Omega-xis appeared out of thin air and grabbed the human icicle and flew down at high speed, placing the enemy between Taurus Fire, Harp Note and Wolf Woods, disappearing right afterwards.

"_Faiaburesu_!" (Fire Breath)

"_Shokku Chūi_!" (Shock Note)

"_Sukurīchi o Hauringu_!" (Howling Screech)

The three warriors unleashed their attacks: the fire stream, the orange colored note-shaped projectiles, and the strong sound waves which distorted the air, all clashing together against the frozen enemy. The attacks shattered the ice and left the opponent unconscious. Mega Man finally landed, but then the unexpected happened. War Pawn stood again, with a malicious smile.

"Time for the battle to start."

"What?!" Mega man and the others asked, confused.

"First, the wolf." War Pawn drew his sword and suddenly passed it through Wolf Woods's chest, making his eyes widen up. His breathing was interrupted while the sword was kept into his body. Mega Man and the others had their eyes widened as well, as War Pawn took out the sword from the warrior. The wolf transformed back into the adult gardener Damian Wolfe and the EM Wave being Wolf both fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Damian!" Taurus Fire called. In a fury, he moved forward and was ready to punch, but his fist was easily stopped by a single simple lay of the hand.

"A bull's greatest weakness is being so reckless." War Pawn lifted up Taurus fire like if he was as weightless as a feather, and threw him towards the remnants of the shop. Then, he pointed his arm at Taurus Fire and his hand turned into a canon of sorts and fired a single yellow beam, which ignited a vast explosion, leaving behind Bud Bison and Taurus, both unconscious.

"Bud!" Mega Man and Harp Note called his friend, worried.

"Now, the girl."

Harp Note stepped back, scared out of her life. The enemy dashed and she closed her eyes in fear, putting her arms in front of her face. But after some seconds, Harp Note didn't feel any pain. She looked forward and became wide eyed, tears forming at the corners. She covered her mouth, and Lyra dropped her jaw. Mega Man had stood in front of the path, taking the hit himself, the sword stabbed through his chest, the left area, piercing the heart. Mega man had a determinate look, his glaring eyes fixed upon War Pawn's maniacal eyes and grin.

"Accepting your defeat?"

"Geo…" Sonia spoke, her brain in overdrive due to so much emotion and information processed all at once.

"No… one… WILL… HURT… SOOOOOONIIIIIAAAAAAAA!" Mega Man yelled, sending out a strong energy wave out of his body like an aura. It pushed away War Pawn and his sword, which was thrown away. "_SUTAABUREIKU_!" (Star Break!)

Mega Man's body glowed and soon gained an armor. An armor thought to had been lost in time. The bright whitish-blue wings, the armor of a crystal blue color, a helmet with little wings at the corners, and Omega-xis's head shaped like a horse back to his left hand.

"That armor…!" Harp Note recognized the armor and gasped.

"_Pegasasunaito_!" (Pegasus Knight!)

"Eh?" War Pawn looked amused, like if he was expecting something amazing to happen.

"_Majishan no Furīzu_!" (Magician's Freeze!) Mega Man pointed his opened palm towards War Pawn, omega-xis glaring along like in the old days. He clenched the opened palm into a fist, releasing cold air from it, and a magical-like circle appeared underneath War Pawn, and a sudden iceberg formed up around War Pawn, damaging and freezing his body. "_Doragonkuesuto_!" (Dragon Warrior) Mega man flashed and his armor changed to a green dragon-themed armor, Omega-xis's head turning into a green dragon's head. "_Erementarusaikuron_!" (Elemental Cyclone) Mega man jumped and began to spin quickly, forming a giant tornado of leaves, and moved towards the iceberg, shattering it and sending War Pawn up into the air, damaged. The cyclone suddenly disappeared and Mega Man was going up due to impulse. He flashed once again. "_Reofaitā_!" (Leo Fighter) His armor became bulky and red, Omega-xis's head turning into something resembling a lion. "_Atomikkuburezā_!" (Atomic Blazer!) Mega Man pointed Omega-xis at War Pawn. An orange orb formed inside Omega-xis's opened mouth and released a powerful giant stream of fire-orange fire, much more powerful than the one used as Taurus Noise. The stream swallowed War Pawn and made him disappear. Either the fire consumed the enemy or he ran away.

"Geo!" Harp Note called, turning back into Sonia and Lyra. Mega Man landed in front of her. She had a smile on her face, but her tears kept falling.

"Are you ok, Sonia?" Mega Man asked, smiling as well, knowing the answer.

"*sniffle* Thank you…" Sonia spoke, but she was confused when she saw pain in Geo's eyes. "G-Geo, are you ok?!"

"AHHHH!" Geo yelled, clenching his hand against his chest. Omega-xis didn't look surprised though. "MY CHEST IS BURNING! MY WHOLE BODY IS BURNING! AHHHHHRRRGGH!" Geo transformed back to his human form and fell over to the ground, unconscious.

"Geo?! GEO!" Sonia panicked, as the blue alien, Omega-xis, appeared to give her comfort.

"He's ok, but we have to bring him to WAZA!" he informed, as Bud and Damian finally regained consciousness.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. The original 3 forms are back! I hope you liked War Pawn as well. Red the next chapter if you liked this when it is published. Please review if you like this and I hope you continue reading ^^**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
